Joseph J. Salding
Joseph J. Salding (December 23rd 2010 - August 20th 2045) was a Politician, Economist and Business man, remembered for being the 3rd and last Prime Minister of West Tudovia. Winning the 2045 general election as Labour Party leader, he led West Tudovia in attack the East along with Sarajevo. However, he failed and was pushed back into Outer Bradington. Salding was assassinated on August 20th 2045 and because of his death, West Tudovia collapsed and was conquered. Although widely criticized as the worst Tudovian leader, many still consider him an important figure in Tudovian history. Early Life Joseph Jack Salding was born on December 23rd 2010 in Bradington. His father was a tribal warrior of the Bradington tribe, who fought along side Vincent Porter in conquering the West Tudovian lands 10 years later. Salding was born in the age of war, into which after several years of warfare ended in the Unification of a modern Tudovian government in 2023. Salding learnt to read and write as a child, however didn't receive formal education till 2023, when the Tudovian government formed. As a child, he was considered strange as he would hardly talk and instead spend hours in his bedroom. He had little friends according to his wife who said "Joseph was a hard man to get to, i was the only person he trusted." Saldings father passed away when he was 15 and so Salding decided to get a job to support his family. At the age of 15, Salding received a job in the Ministry of Finances as a personal secretary to Herbert Walker. This was Salding first look into the world as politics Travels In 2028, at the age of 18, Salding left the West Tudovian region in pursuit of knowledge. He went through North Incried into North Regimontania where he impromtly met Sol La' Muan, who at the time was touring Tudovia telling stories. Salding noticed the cultural differences between the Regimontanians to the West Tudovians. Regimontanians used a mix of English and Spanish dialect. Salding ended up in Teleurbem and landed a job as a waiter in a small restaurant. Although Teleurbem was different, Salding liked the city and so applied for a Economics scholarship at The Teleurbem University, however, he was rejected. The rejection hit hard on Salding and caused him great anger against the Teleurbems. He wrote in his diary "These damn fools don't understand how real civilization works. They all squalor in their own ignorance and greed. They'll understand soon enough". Salding left Teleurbem, but he didn't have enough money to lead him back home. Stuck in South Regimontanian, he lent a hand to local farmers for money. Salding began to understand the dialect and remained in Regimontania for nearly 2 years until he returned home. Salding had been away for 4 years and was now 22 years old. With no contact, he wasn't informed of the tragic death of his mother to cancer. This news broke Salding into he went into a large amount of time in grief, staying with his uncle. Civil War